Many individuals are exposed to hand-induced vibration by using hand-held vibrating or repeated impact-type tools that include, but are not limited to, chipping hammers, jackhammers, riveters, jackleg drills, rotary grinders and sanders, orbital sanders, chain saws, lawn mowers, and engine-powered string trimmers. Individuals can also be exposed to hand-induced vibration through clasping objects in their hands that are being ground, swagged, or repeatedly hammered. Finally, individuals can be exposed to hand-induced vibration while riding motor cycles, motor bikes, all-terrain vehicles, and other like vehicles.
Individuals who are exposed to hand-induced vibration or repetitive impacts over short periods of time can experience tingling and numbness in the fingers and hand fatigue. If individuals are exposed to high levels of hand-induced vibration over prolong periods of time, vibration-induced white fingers (VWF) can develop. This disease results in a destruction of the small blood vessels in the fingers, and it can be debilitating and cause severe pain in extreme cases. The occurrence of tingling, numbness and fatigue in the hand and fingers and of VWF can be minimized by reducing the levels of vibration energy directed into the hands of individuals who use vibrating or repeated impact-type hand tools or who clasp objects that direct vibration or repetitive impacts into the hand.
Vibration levels can be reduced by redesigning the tool or object or by placing a vibration isolation device between the hand and the tool or object that is being clasped by the hand. One of the methods for reducing the vibration energy directed into the hands has been the use of gloves that have an elastomer, foam or rubberlike material placed between the vibrating tool or object and the hand. Hand coverings such as gloves made with elastomers or rubberlike materials have proven to be ineffective in significantly reducing the vibration energy transmitted to hands from vibrating hand tools or objects clasped by the hand. To improve the vibration isolation characteristics of gloves with elastomers or rubberlike materials, it is necessary to make the elastomer or rubber pads used in the gloves very thick. This often makes the glove stiff and very difficult to use in clasping a hand tool or other object. Also, using gloves with thick elastomer or rubber pads causes the hands to become fatigued in a very short period of time.
The occurrence of VWF is significantly affected by a cold environment. VWF is more prevalent in areas where workers must work either outside or inside in a cold environment. Gloves are often used in these environments to warm the hands, reducing the effects of cold on the prevalence of VWF in these environments. Using gloves with elastomer or rubberlike pads that are also designed to keep the hands warm creates the same problems that are associated with gloves that have extremely thick elastomer or rubberlike pads. The gloves tend to be stiff and often make it difficult to easily clasp a hand tool or other object.
Accordingly, hand coverings are desired which will more effectively reduce the vibration transmitted to the hand from the hand-held object, and will furthermore be thin, flexible, thermally insulative and relatively inexpensive.